Many portable electronic devices include an electrical connector that enables the device to be operatively connected to another electronic device to transfer data between the devices and/or provide power to and change a battery within the portable electronic device. Such connectors are designed to particular standards and requirements regarding the size, shape, contact configuration and other criteria that are required for two corresponding connectors to mate with each other. Typically, such connector pairs include a female receptacle connector and a male plug connector that is inserted into the receptacle connector during the mating event. The plug connector and receptacle connector pairing can be part of an ecosystem of products that includes both host electronic devices and accessory devices designed to work together. For example, host electronic devices in the ecosystem that include a receptacle connector can be connected to accessory electronic devices from the eco system that includes the corresponding plug connector.